Forbidden Love
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: A small One-shot of my favorite Companion in Skyrim with my favorite anime character, a Relationship Forbidden by the rivalry set by their races for centuries. However none shall dare to split them apart or they shall face the Wrath of the Vampiress and her Fenrir!


**Okay first off before anyone says anything I know this story will cause a lot of arguments because of my past dealing with the vampires and Werewolves, but after playing the DLC Dawnguard I just HAD to do this it was like a demand for me to do this or suffer a fate worse death.**

**And let me tell you I'd rather not suffer for eternity in the realm of the Soul Cairn, not a good place!**

**Anyway moving on this will be a oneshot deal and the pairing is simply being NarutoxSerana and if you have played Skyrim's Dawnguard expansion you should know who she is and WHY I love her so much.**

**This is just a oneshot, but I may make a NarutoxSkyrim crossover in the very near future...so be prepared.**

**Now on with the Story before Serana-chan gets mad TwT!**

_''They say that Love comes in all manner of forms however in my younger years I never believed in it, but now...I do for I have met the one who crushed my beliefs and threw them into the wind and along with it, He stole my Heart''~ Serana Volkihar_

**Forbidden Love**

The cold chilling winters of Skyrim was something one does not simply pass off as a simple normal weather pattern for they are always bone chilling, snow storms that can make weary travelers loose sight of their trail and be forever lost in the storm. Blizzards with such freezing temperatures that the winds would tear the flesh from your very bones and leave nothing, but a frozen skeleton in its wake. Predators from ice Wolfs and ice Sabre Cats ram and stalk during the blinding snow storms which is why it is always safer ot be on your guard or staying at an Inn until the storm has passed or lessened.

However this rule was not always followed as some would brave the storm to get where they needed to go, and this went for two adventurers walking through the snow storm following the trail that led to Windhelm. There were two one a male and the other female who was a few inches shorter then the other, both garbed in cloaks that enveloped their body which billowed in the harsh winter winds, but nonetheless shielded them from the worst part of the storm.

The taller of the two looked toward his right staring up at the cliffside seemed to have caught something and clasped his hand on his companions shoulder getting her attention. Shifting his head she too saw what her comrade did, a small cave in the cliff getting the idea she followed as he braved most of the storm and as the two neared the cave the wind and snowed started to lessen and turn into howls then anything.

Walking into the cave the smaller of the two sat down as the other gathered u small bits of tender from within the cave before building it into a pile, gathering magika into the palm of his hand he shot a small firebolt causing the tenders to go ablaze enough to create a strong enough fire. T was meager, but it did its job to keep them warm and was just enough to light up the dark cave and gave enough light to shed the two strangers appearances.

As the smaller of the two shed her cloak it revealed to be a very gorgeous woman with long midnight black hair tied into two braids that wrapped around her head and the rest fell past her neckline. Her skin was as pale as the white snow and her eyes were an entrancing shade of crimson with slits going down the middle. Underneath she wore black and red curiass with black leather boots. Strapped to her black leather belt was a ebony dagger while a black hood with a small strange start sigil was strapped into the fabric. Around her neck was some sort of collar or necklace with another sigil for a skull of sorts, but under her loose clothing you could tell she was shivering from the cold. Gathering up the cloak around her she turned it into a makeshift blanket to wrapped around her shoulders and doing so she turned her mesmerizing gaze toward her companion.

The tall man to shed his cloak to reveal a blond haired man that seemed to be in his early 20's and at first would pass off to be a Nord from his bright golden hair and cerulean blue eyes, but the jaded glaze in his eyes and the way his hair spiked out in multiple direction gave off he was either a foreigner or had the blood of a foreigner in him. He stood taller then his 5'4 companion at a height of 6'3. Golden spiky hair fell past his neckline and over his ears while bangs fell past parts of his eyes. His lower face carried signs of facial hair begging to grow out in a rough blond beard. However a unique feature was evident on his cheeks as six whisker like scars forever marked his face which some found to be like some form of tribal tattoo, but for as long as she had known him it held a much deeper meaning.

The man was garbed in a suit of armor black as night with sleek designs that once held the beauty of the armor held scars of past battle, countless blood stains were embedded into the armor. The helmet long forgone in battle, but battling alongside him had showed her he needed no such thing. Strapped to his back however was a behemoth of a weapon, a giant Greatsword made from what looked like the Bones of a Dragon as shocking as it sounds, but she'd seen the effectiveness of it and of its wielder and she had been glad a many times that she wasn't his enemy.

She'd seen many be cut cleanly in half by that giant weapon...

But this wasn't her prime attention, she only watched as her companion made the fire was okay before he sat down next to her. However once he saw her trembling he soon pulled out the recent Sabre pelt he'd cut down just a few minutes ago threw it over her cold body. Feeling a tad bit warm she smiled gratefully to her blond haired comrade who only gave nodded in response before he leaned against the rocky walls.

''We should reach Windhelm tomorrow morning, but the storm is too strong to continue so we'll sleep here for tonight.'' oh she had no complaints for even though she had no quarrel with going to Windhelm she didn't want to stay out there in the cold any longer then she needed to.

Considering she was a _vampire_ though many would think the cold wouldn't affect her as she was technically dead, a common misconception as her kind can always get cold, frostbitten and other illnesses, but they couldn't mortally hurt her as it did mortals. Her friend knew this as well, but his caring and protective nature was always one of the things she found endearing about him.

''Yes, but can you remind me why we are going their in the first place? The last I heard Windhelm was still bolstering its forces for the War.'' she said this which her comapnions eyes merely flickered slightly before they grew jaded again and the fire snapped and popped giving some comfort of warmth, but it wasn't enough for her oh no it was nowhere near enough.

Slightly she shifted just enough to scoot closer to her blond haired friend...

''True, but we won't be there long enough for Ulfric to catch wind of me being there...'' he said to which caused the raven haired beauty to smile a bit.

''Besides we need to get some supplies if we are to build that home you keep telling me you want, am I right, Serana?'' he said his tone getting a bit humorous to which she slightly glared at him before giving a small huff before she scooted a little closer to him to which this he noticed, but said nothing.

That's right her name was Serana, Serana Volkihar the daughter of Harkon and Valerica Volkihar the daughter of two vampire Lords and she too a vampire Lord in her own right, but unlike her parents she didn't wish to live the life of a Vampire Lord for she had grown far too accustomed to traveling with her blond haired friend. Sides her father was dead and her mother was still stubbornly staying in the Soul Cairn so she really didn't care less as she only cared about one thing.

''Tch, but we need a home at some point if we want our privacy Naruto, for that damned Dawnguard always seems to be on our trail.'' she said with a small hiss, but her partner let loose a small feral growl which caused a shiver to run up her spine. Feeling her partners anger flowing out of him like a raging waterfall she scoot closer to him till she was inches away and leaned against him inhaling his scent and releasing a content sigh.

''Isran is a stubborn old fool I'll give him that, but he should know better then to try cross me for if he dares to lay a hand on you, _**I'll tear out his fucking heart and crush his skull!**_'' he said with a snarl before he quickly wrapped his arm around Serana in a possessive manner, but she didn't care oh no she loved this part of him. Possibly one of the greatest points she loved about Naruto was that he was not only compassionate, caring and protective of her that he would kill thousands to protect her, but was also loving to a fault.

Oh she forgot to mention Naruto was in fact a a foreigner from across sea's a secret only she knew, the First Dragonborn not seen since Tiber Septim and from what she knew was a great many things in Skyrim, but always held such knowledge a secret for many would come seeking his aid. She knew however that e was the Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun as those men and women always looked to him for advice and tips to be a better warrior. She also forgot to mention he was the very thing her race despised with every fiber of their being more then even the Dawnguard themselves.

He was a Werewolf...

And a very powerful one to afterall naruto was the one to have torn her father apart in a blind rage for daring to hurt her, the one to have crushed his head lime a melon and ripped his body apart so brutality not much could have been described as her Father any longer, but back then she had lost all her love for her father when he tried to sacrifice her for that damned prophecy. She still remembered that night being carried in naruto's arm while the other hacked and slashed, clawed and eviscerated countless vampires as he escaped through the front doors of Volkihar castle.

It was something she won't soon forget and it was however what truly started their relationship since during her travels with him before hand she learned that he lived a very similar life to her own that it was almost scary they were both lonely when they were children she overlooked by her parents and he forgotten by his parents. She either becoming a Vampire or shaming her family, but luckily enough she was young enough not to be degraded in such a manner as the older females were by that damned Morlag Bal.

Naruto on the other hand from what she learned from him came to Tamriel 40 year's ago and from there he came to Skyrim. He had to grow up alone, train himself just to survive in the unforgiving cold wastes of Skyrim, but he soon became blessed when he joined the Companions and became a veteran among them all and became part of their Inner Circle and was soon made into a Werewolf.

Thanks to this he was like her a true immortal thanks to his mortal blood with longevity and becoming a Werewolf he too became immortal it was why he looked so very young as did she.

But when he helped her, saved her from her father and learning from him as she traveled with him she soon couldn't bear to be away from him, and it was the same thing for him to for he gained a possessive manner for her to be near him at all times. She never minded though, but admittingly she had never been with a man before since having to be a Virgin to be made a Full blooded vampire she'd stayed that way ever since she was awoken under the Underhollow Crypts to see the face of her future Protector and Guardian.

Being with him however was and always has been the greatest time of her life, something she wouldn't trade anything else for. Yes Serana would admit it she was in love with him and despite being in love with the enemy of her very race she didn't care in the slightest for he loved her just as much as she did him. Feeling his arm around her much smaller body made her smile slightly before she looked up toward him and just gazed into those blue eyes she so loved.

Slowly she leaned up as her right hand slowly and tenderly touched his face her fingers ran down his cheek and chiseled jaw before resting her palm of the side of his face. His free black gauntlet hand rose up to run through her long black hair before he gave her a small tender smile before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. At first it was a gentle liplock until it got more heated resulting in Serana to be push her other hand to his chest before she leaned up against him thus laying on-top as her tongue wrestled with her lovers on.

She gave a small gasp when she felt his hands rest firmly on her butt to which she looked into his eyes and saw that primal look she could only gasp before she was pulled down into another kiss. They continued this for a few minutes before Naruto grabbed hold of a blanket and covered himself and his lover up. Wrapping her in a embrace he leaned up to her ear and whispered words that she wished to hear.

_''We'll continue this when we get back home, My Queen''_ he said to which she merely smiled at the pet name he gave her. Planting another kiss she leaned into the crook of his neck and sighed whispering his name as she fell to sleep.

_''I await to consummate our Marriage, My Dear Fenrir''_ she said snuggling into his spiky blonde locks to which he gave a smile.

**Two Week's Later-Windstad Manor**

Coming back from their trip from Windhelm and having built their home high up in the mountains the two had unpacked their essentials and put everything in order and where it should be. After doing so the two decided to take a break and after dinner decided to go to bed.

But the two had no sort of intentions of sleeping...

SLAM!

The door to the master bedroom slammed open which revealed Serana in the arms of Naruto with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. She wore a simple blouse and shoes that long since been kicked off while her lover was wearing a ragged shirt and pants which baresly restrained the muscles he hid beneath. The two had kept their passion and lust on hold till they got the home built and when everything was put in order they decided to let it all out.

Engaging in a vicious battle of the tongue Naruto leaned down on the bed laying down his lover who had let her hair down to which he loved seeing as her long raven hair fell past her neckline and her ears giving her a much more regal look then before. But now all that mattered was making love with the woman he loved, giving into his primal instinct he ripped off her clothes causing her to gasp in surprise, but she soon grinned letting her fangs glint before she tore off his clothing.

This left them naked as the day they were born, Serana with a body a Goddess with kill for with a perfect hourglass figure, her perky firm D-breasts. Her pale white snow skin glowed in their room as if she was a gift from heaven itself as it contrasted heavulty with her pitch black hair and b lood red eyes. Her lower region was cleanly shaved leaving her womanhood and her naked body to the eyes of her lover.

She gazed at his body and also found the rippling muscles and ripped body was just a plus and the scars he had only told the stories of his past battles. In her a opinion to which she had spoken before she had told him he was like chiseled from marble stone as his muscles were rock solid. She looked to see his spiky gold hair fall down his body barely hiding those hungry azure eyes of his roaming her body over as her eyes did his. His manhood the first time she had seen it and the only one was to be brutally honest an intimidating sight to see and even more so to fit it inside her the first time. Her first time was painful to say the least, but after awhile only pleasure flooded her veins and even now she wanted that back in her to make her fill whole once more.

Placing a hand on his chest her hand trailed down his chest, over his pectorals and abs before she came up to his face and captured his lips to which he responded with vigor. Picking her up he place don the bed hovering over her just wrestling her tongue with his own while his free hand went to her left breast he massaged it causing her to moan before he gripped and pinched her nipple making her gasp before she moaned even louder.

Pulling from the kiss he started to suckle on her nipple causing her to whimper before grabbing her other breast and doing the same thing. Twisting and pinching her nipples making them harden he stopped his ministrations and stared into her eyes. When she gripped his hair tightly and told him with frustration in her voice.

''Dammit Love, put it inside me! I want you in me _**now!**_'' she yelled with a feral gutteral change in her voice. This only seemed to make Naruto grin before he pulled back before plunged his 9-in cock into her awaiting pussy causing Serana's eyes to pop wide open before she started to scream in pure pleasure as Naruto started to relentlessly pound into her.

''AHH! AHNNN! D-don't you dare stop Love! Keep going!'' she moaned before screaming as naruto went faster and harder then before. Growling he gripped her by the legs and picked her up so that he was plunging into her from behind allowing him to go deeper. This course of action made Serana's eyes nearly roll back from feeling naruto's cock slamming into her cervix every time he thrusted.

''AHHH! NARUTO! DON'T STOP! DO IT HARDER! FASTER MY LOVE!''

And he did as told the blond sped up his thrusts to a point he made Serana's breasts jiggle back and forth at a rapid pace. Feeling his time coming put Serana on her hands and knee's and started to fuck her harder then ever before.

Feeling her release coming and knowing what her Lover was gonna do she shouted, ''YES DO IT LOVE! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED AND LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! IMPREGNATE ME! AAAAHHHHN**NNNN!**'' Serana screamed as her release came gushing out at the same time as Naruto heard Serana's words he lost whatever control he had and with a final thrust he let loose a feral growl as he release his load into her eagerly awaiting vagina. Shooting thick ropes of semen deep into her vagina and into her uterus.

Serana's eyes once Naruto's hot cum filled her womb went white, her vision went blank as her mi9nd went into a state of overloaded pleasure, her lovers warm semen filling her womb was so fulfilling that it caused her to pass out for a few seconds. Once she came back to she opened her eyes to see her lover at her side gazing lovingly at her. Smiling she leaned up to kiss him before her hand went to her bloated stomach where a noticeable red hue appeared on her cheeks before she softly spoke the last words till she drifted off to sleep.

''_I love you My Dear Naruto, this child is the result of our love...'' _she said in a whisper to which aruto gave a small chuckle before he pulled her closer.

_**''And I love you my mate, My Serana, My Queen who holds our Child, rest my Love''**_ he said as he pulled the blankets over himself and Serana and closed his eyes whislt Serana basked in the warmth of her Lover as the new life they created was laying dormant inside her womb.

Though they crossed the borders of their relationship they cared not for the consequences for they would destroy anything or anyone that dared to threaten to split them apart, For their Love Was Eternal.

**End**

**Yes I know I know! Cheesy, but I don't really care cause I just love Serana so much lol!**

**Anyway I'm dead tired and want some sleep so tell me what you think their may be bad grammar, the Lemon was short but I was just too exhausted for a lengthy one.**

**Anyway off to bed gotta work tomorrow TwT**


End file.
